Yugioh! 7 Treasures - Episode 013
Floral Hurricane vs. Void Malice I is the tenth episode of Yugioh! 7 Treasures. Summary Museum Arthur has the museum locked down and wants everyone interrogated about his daughter's disappearance. Leon and Noel cry for Allison about her whereabouts, and their mother keeps them close. Word quickly spreads across the museum about Allison's disappearance, and the media quickly jumps on the opportunity to make sure everything is recorded. Harrison tells his father that he needs to go and the officer explains that this is not the time. Harrison explains that he might have a clue as to what happened to Allison. Arthur overhears and demands that the boy tell him. Harrison agrees to be fully interrogated and relay everything he knows, no matter how limited. Gang Duel One the outskirts of town, Xavier taunts Floral Hurricane, hoping they can give him and his team a grand battle. Xavier reminds Julia of the condition of their match. Kai becomes confused and Julia tells her team that the team who loses must reveal their faces to the other team, which shocks everyone except Allison, who knew Xavier was up to something. The members of Void Malice are surprised as well, knowing that their identities are sacred to them simply because they are breaking the law. Niel, however, says that Void Malice is the strongest, so it really doesn't matter what the conditions are. They are bound to win where as the girls of Floral Hurricane are not as confident. Allison tells both teams there must be a reason why their leaders decided to make this arrangement, but they have nothing to worry about legally because Turbo Duels are perfectly valid during the day, and they cannot be arrested for that. One of Void Malice's members then ask why they are not dueling in the city, and Xavier stares down his opponents saying that this is about to become a battlefield. Xavier then asks which of Floral Hurricane's duelists are going first. Neil steps up and says that he'll be going first for Void Malice. Allison notices the symbol on Niel's jacket that discerns him as the second-in-command of the team, similar to the symbol of Allison's arm. Allison asks why the second-im-command would be going first to which Xavier casually says that he just really wants to know the girls' identity. Aamira, a bit nervous, steps forward and says that she'll be going first. The two duelists mount their runners and Reeona privately reminds Aamira of the upgrades she gave her runner for this occasion. The two agree that the duelist who makes the turn first gets to go first. Aamira and Neil then accelerate, beginning their duel. Harrison's Interrogation Arthur and Officer Crawford sit inside a private room where the boy's father tells his son to tell him everything. Harrison wants to talk about the dream he had but hesitates. Arthur becomes enraged when Harrison doesn't speak fast enough, but Crawford tells the mayor to stay calm because screaming won't get his daughter back. Harrison says that despite working with her on the Student Council, he doesn't know much about Allison, but he relays that she has rather poor grades, a basic "C" student, and a very low win record at Majestic Academy. Yet for some reason, one day she arbitrarily decided to begin showcasing her dueling talents by defeating the best duelist in her class TJ. At that moment, Harrison admits that he began to suspect something about Allison, but didn't have any particular reason for following up on it until her duel with Xavier. Harrison hands over his phone, which has record of Allison's recent duels. Harrison says that he downloaded the duel onto his phone because he needed to know how Allison moved in preparation for the Action Duel Tournament. Officer Crawford and the mayor watch the duel intently and they are amazed by Allison's bravery, acrobatics, and clever dueling strengths. Harrison relays that Allison could have defeated Xavier one of the top students in the class but chose not to for reasons no one has yet to fully discern. Officer Crawford asks the mayor if he knew his daughter could move like that. Arthur tells him that he did not; Allison took a few dance and ballet classes as a little girl, but didn't care for them because she wanted to duel. Officer Crawford tells his son to continue. The First Duel Jordan and Chris are shown watching the beginning of the race between Neil and Aamira. Jordhan quickly says that he does not want to see this match; he wants to see Allison duel. Chris doesn't know what it going on just yet either, but tells Jordan to be patient. Jordan asks why Allison looks so much like Olivia, and Chris does not have an answer. Jordan gets upset as he wants answers, which Chris clearly cannot provide. He says that they will have to wait to see how Allison duels in order to get an answer. Aamira and Neil steer across the outskirts of the city. The two race wanting to make the turn first, but Neil pulls back, allowing Aamira to go first. The two gangs watch via satellite footage on their runners and Meadow questions why their opponent wouldn't want to go first. She settles for the conclusion that the enemy wants to attack first. Aamira and Neil set Speed World 2; they draw their starting five cards and Aamira draws one more to begin her turn. Aamira scans her hand and comments to herself that she doesn't know anything about Void Malice's Decks, but tells herself that it's her job to decipher the opponent's strategy then let Claire burn through their Life Points. Having prepared herself, Aamira Special Summons "Guardian Eatos" from her hand as she does not control any monsters in her hand. She then Normal Summons "Whymsical Dryad," who allows Aamira to add a Level 5 or higher Plant-Type Monster to her hand from her Deck and she chooses her signature monster "Eilidh, Princess of Irisies." Niel privately comments that he's seen Aamira duel from their encounter with Team Immortal. He says this girl knows how to flush out powerful Fairy and Plant-Type monsters fast and beatdown her opponent. He reads "Dryad's" lore more closely, which reads that Aamira can now Normal Summon a Plant-Type Monster with one less Tribute, meaning that the monster must be destroyed next turn or he'll be overwhelmed. However, Neil looks at his hand, which is flushed with sport-like monsters, and the boys says that after examining Aamira's dueling before hand, defeating her won't be too much of a hassle. Aamira finishes her turn by setting two cards. Niel begins his turn with a draw then the SPC of both players increase. Neil Normal Summons "U.A. Midfielder," a card no one from Floral Hurricane can recognize. "Midfielder" sprints on the field with a holographic soccer ball as Neil races on the outskirt track . One of Void Malice's members calls Neil lucky as Neil usually has to use "Warrior Lady of the Wasteland" to flush out that card. The monster sports 1200 ATK so Aamira does not yet see the threat. Xavier phones Neil on his runner and tells him that since he already has "Midfielder" on the field, he wants this to be a clean victory. As the two make a turn, Neil explains to his opponent that his cards are real team players. They appreciate the spotlight a lot but they readily share it with their other teammates. Aamira asks what's the point of such an explanation, and he says that his "U.A." monsters can return others from the field to his hand to then Special Summon themselves. Neil gives a demonstration by activating "U.A. Mighty Slugger" in his hand, returning "Midfielder" to his hand to Special Summon "Mighty Slugger," a Level 5 monster with 2300 ATK. Aamira remains calm and Neil hopes that she'll relax when he says that of all his "U.A." monsters, "Midfielder" is the only one who is not Level 5 or higher, but it also means that his low Level gives his access to all of his "U.A." monsters at any time, hence being a "Midfielder," one who has to play all the positions in soccer. With that analogy, Niel has "Mighty Slugger" attack "Dryad;" Aamira attempts to activate one of her traps, "Mirror Mail," but her computer will not let her. Niel explains that when "Mighty Slugger" attacks, Aamira cannot activate the effects of Spell/Traps, which surprises her. "Mighty Slugger" throws a baseball into the air and strikes it with his bat to cut right through "Dryad" and destroy her. Aamira takes 700 as damage. Watching Allison thinks the situation could have been worse; she says "Chevalier de Fleur" would have outright destroyed Aamira's Trap, but Aamira still has a chance to use it as "Mighty Slugger" only negates Spell/Traps when it attacks, not for other monsters. Neil reminds Aamira that his cards are team players. He returns "Mighty Slugger" to his hand to Special Summon "U.A. Goalkeeper" in Defense Position. Goalkeeper comes with a large net behind him and if none of Aamira's monsters can defeat him, they can't get through the net. However, everyone is simply amazed that "Goalkeeper" has 2800 DEF. Julia notes Neil's strategy of cleverly alternating between "U.A." for relentless attacks during his turn unstoppable defenses during his opponent's turn, adding that those "U.A." simply posess highly flexible abilities. Niel sets two cards to end his turn. Aamira draws and the SPC counters increase. Julia relays Neil's strategy and decides to change theirs. Julia relays Niel's strategy to Aamira and tells her to knock out Neil as quickly as possible as they cannot risk Neil demonstrating more dangerous effects of his "U.A." monsters. Intending to win the duel this turn, Aamira sets one card. She then Aamira activates Continuous Trap: Fantasy Statue, which emerges on the field as a Level 8 monster, the same Level as "Guardian Eatos." Neil gets ready, and Aamira performs an Xyz Summon with her two Level 8 monsters to summon Pixie of the Early Light in Attack Position. Jordan watches in surprise as Aamira is an Xyz User. Chris reminds his where they are, that "this dimension" is filled with all kinds of duelists. Allison is floored that Aamira has an Xyz Monster as she has never Xyz Summoned before, causing Allison to recall her defeat to Chris. Claire tells Allison that she also spruced up her Deck for this battle, as they know how powerful Void Malice is. Allison checks herself as she did the same. "Pixie of the Early Light" emerges as a rather small light fairy, which boasts and astonishing 3000 ATK, enough to outclass"Goalkeeper's" DEF. Following her new orders, Aamira detaches an Xyz Material from her monster to Special Summon her Flower Princess in Attack Position. Pixie of the Early Light sprinkles fairy dust on a Monster Card Zone, and Eilidh, Princess of Irises blossoms onto the field. boasting 2800 ATK. Aamira reveals "Cybele, Spirit of Abdundance" in her hand, discarding it to increase "Eilidh's" ATK by 1000. "Cybele's" spirit appears on the field, gracing the Flower Princess with a crown of flowers to increase her ATK to 3800. Aamira enters her Battle Phase and has her Flower Princess attack Goalkeeper. Neil relays Goalkeeper's effect to negate its destruction once per turn causing the Flower Princess's attack to fail. Niel then adds insult to injury by reveals his set Echo Mirror because an attack against a Defense Position monster failed. Echo Mirror allows him to draw one card. If he draws a monster, Aamira takes damage equal to its Level x300. Aamira welcomes the challenge and Neil draws "U.A. Perfect Ace," whose Level slams Aamira with 1500 as damage. Aamira is left with 1800 Life Points, but she explains that she's far from finished. Aamira dictates "Eilidh's" effect to gain and additional attack for every other Plant-Type monster she controls, and Pixie of the Early Light is treated as a Plant-Type monster. One of the members of Void Malice openly admit that Aamira is quite the dangerous opponent. Eilidh attacks Goalkeeper again and this time destroys it. Aamira begins to wage a third attack with her Flower Princess, but Neil stops her with his second Trap "Offside Trap," which allows him to revive his Goalkeeper in Defense Position and simply end Aamira's turn. Aamira is irked while Julia bites her thumb noting how powerful and versatile Neil's Deck is from just a few cards. She can already tell he is nearly as strong as Xavier. Neil aplogizes for his rudeness to abruptly end Aamira's Turn, but he cannot allow her to win so easily. Neil compliments Aamira, however, on her swarm and beatdown strategy, admitting that he saw her defeat two members of Team Immortal with her Deck, but he says that won't be enough to defeat him. Neil draws and returns "Midfielder' to his field only to bring his back as he did in his previous turn. Niel Special Summons Perfect Ace in Defense Position. Niel repeats the same process on Goalkeeper to Special Summon "U.A. Dreadnaught Dunker' in Attack Position but it only carries 2500 ATK compared to Aamira's clearly more powerful monsters. Dreadnaught Dunker runs alongside Niel dribbling a basketball. Neil alleviates the disparity between his and Aamira's monsters by activating Speed Spell - Riryoku, which manifests as a ghostly blue hand over the field. The ghostly hand steals half of Pixie's ATK into a glob of yellow energy and gives that energy to Dreadnaught Dunker, making it the strongest monster on the field with 4000 ATK. Neil then has Dreadnaught Dunker attack Pixie. Meadow questions why Neil never targeted Aamira's Flower Princess for its attack and Riryoku's effects. Reeona believes it probably doesn't matter, confusing Kai and Meadow. Reeona says that Dreadnaught Dunker must have a powerful effect as well that makes Neil not care who his target it. Allison interjects saying it means that regardless of Neil's target it means that both of Aamira's monsters will be destroyed. With Dreadnaught's attack, Aamira activates "Mirror Mail" to have Pixie carry the same ATK as "Dreadnaught Dunker;" Neil says that he did not forget about Aamira's Trap; he elaoborates saying that if he did, he would have summoned Mighty Slugger back to the field, which would have prevented Aamira from activating her trap. Neil explains that he now has "Perfect Ace's" effect, which allows him, once per turn, to discard a card to negate the effect of one of Aamira's Spell/Traps and he'll be negating Mirror Mail. Therefore, the attack continues and "Pixie of the Early Light" is destroyed. Aamira takes 2500 as damage causing her to lose the duel. Emon is amazed as Aamira was not able to land a single hit on Neil. Allison requests to Julia that she duel next, which alerts Xavier. Allison explains that she and Neil have the same versatile dueling strategy. Julia decides not to because she believes that versatility should be wrapping up duels. She adds that she won't change their strategy to fit them, as it would be a sign of weakness. Due to the rules of the Turbo Duels, Neil's turn immediately jumps to his End Phase. However, Neil explains that when Dreadnaught Dunker inflicts battle damage, it can destroy a card on the field and he has Aamira's Flower Princess destroyed, but the girls from Floral Hurricane are not surprised. Aamira and Neil pull up to their teams, which Aamira embarrassed and embittered. Aamira hands her remaining facedown to Clare, but whispers to her that she should let Allison use it. Claire examines the card and agrees to it. Claire sets the card, draws her five cards and is set with the same of amount of SPC as Aamira had. Neil explains that he'll be continuing with his same cards, SPC, and Life Points as well. The two set out on their runners and duel. The Interrogation Continues Harrison's interrogation at the security center continues and he explains that after Allison's duel with Xavier he became more interested in her as a duelist, which is the reason why he thought she'd be one of the best candidates to enter the upcoming school-wide tournament. Arthur interjects and asks when Allison obtained her injury during training. Harrison is confused as Allison had always cleared her training with near perfection. He admits that one day Allison started coming to school with a band around her knees and notices that her steps, though fluid, were much more simple and precise as if to avoid taking more injuries. Arthur recalls that day and says he though Allison was trying out some new fashion, but Arthur asks when this injury occured. Harrison says that he watches his trainees intently and none of them, except TJ has had any injuries, especially Allison considering her acrobatics. Arthur explains that the headmaster told him that Allison relayed that she suffered her shoulder injury during practice. Harrison repeats that Allison was never hurt during practice, but there is a student who claims to have been the cause of Allison's injury. Arthur heatedly wants a name, and Officer Crawford has to pull him back. Harrison admits that his classmate "Xavier" said he knew some sort of secret about Allison and that he was the cause of Allison's injury. Officer Crawford asks who Xavier is and Arthur recalls that Xavier was the boy whom Allison slapped at school because he kissed her publicly. Officer Crawford asks if he thinks Xavier is the reason behind the kidnapping. Harrison quickly denies that Xavier would risk his future by pulling a kidnapping stunt, but he does believe that Xavier might know something about Allison's secret and the people who took her. Arthur wants Xavier's address and the boy brought here immediately. The Second Duel Jordan and Chris analyze the previous Turbo Duel, agreeing that Neil is certainly talented. Jordan, however, wants the next girl to lose because he wants to see how Allison fares against three powerful opponents. Chris says that if Jordan though Allison was Olivia then he'd never send her off to the front lines. Jordan says that Olivia was strong but she was taken away. Jordan insists that until he gets Olivia back, he will protect her but must first estimate how strong she is alone. Claire and Neil's Turbo Duel begins and Claire draws her card. She activates "Speed Spell - Dash Pilfer," which allows her to take control of Neil's "Perfect Ace" because it is in Defense Position. Claire then Normal Summons the Level 1 Tuner monster The Serotiny Sunflower. She proceeds to Synchro Summon "Hellfire of Dianthus," who wields 2600 ATK. Claire orders Dianthus to destroy "Dreadnaught Dunker," which is does, finally damaging Neil's Life Points. Clare, however, has more. She reveals her Pyro-Type Monster's ability to have Claire discard a Plant-Type monster to inflict damage equal to half of "Dreadnaught's" ATK. The girls of Floral Hurricane cheer as Clare as cleared the Neil's field. Allison notes that Claire will be a powerful opponent for Neil. She says that she has her "Phoenixian Seed" and "Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis" monsters because of Clare. Clare sets a card and tells Neil to bring out that "Goalkeeper" because she hasn't forgotten that its probably still in Neil's hand. Neil smirks as he draws. He summons "U.A. Midfielder" and returns it to his hand for "U.A. Goalkeeper" in Defense Position, just as Clare predicted. Neil sets one card and declares the end of his turn. One of Void Malice's members ask Xavier if Neil can pull off a second win. Xavier smiles and says "of course he can." Featured Duels Aamira Davis vs. Niel Marchal Turn 1: Aamira (Aamira SPC: 1; Niel SPC: 1) Controlling no monsters in her Graveyard, Aamira Special Summons "Guardian Eatos" from her hand in Attack Position (2500/2000). Aamira Normal Summons "Whimsical Dryad" (1600/1200). "Dryad" allows Aamira to add a Level 5 or higher Plant-Type monster to her hand from her Deck and she chooses "Eilidh, Princess of Irises." Aamira sets two cards. Turn 2: Neil (Aamira SPC: 2; Neil SPC: 2) Neil Normal Summons "U. A. Midfielder" (1200/1000). Neil returns "Midfielder" to his hand to Special Summon "U.A. Mighty Slugger" from his hand in Attack Position (2300/700). "Mighty Slugger" attacks "Dryad" and Aamira attempts to activate "Mirror Mail," but "Mighty Slugger" prevents "Aamira" from activating the effects of Spell/Traps with it attacks. "Mighty Slugger" destroys "Dryad" (Aamira 4000 > 3300). Neil returns "Might Slugger" to his hand to Special Summon "U.A. Goalkeeper" from his hand in Defense Position (1000/2800). Neil sets two cards. Turn 3: Aamira (Aamira SPC: 3; Neil SPC: 3) Aamira sets one card and activates Continuous Trap: "Fantasy Statue" and Aamira uses its effect to target "Guardian Eatos." "Fantasy Statue" then Special Summons itself to which is Special Summoned to Aamira's side of the field in Attack Position as a Level 8 monster (0/0). Aamira overlays her two Level 8 monsters to Xyz Summon "Pixie of the Early Light" (3000/1500). Aamira uses "Pixie's" effect to detach an Xyz Material ("Guaridan Eatos") to Special Summon Plant-Type monster from her hand and she Special Summons "Eilidh, Princess of Irises" in Attack Position (2800/2000). Aamina activates "Cybele, Spirit of Abundance" in her hand, discarding it to increase the ATK of "Eilidh" by 1000 (2800 > 3800). "Eilidh" attacks "Goalkeeper" and Neil uses "Goalkeeper's" effect to prevent itself from being destroyed by battle once this turn, causing "Eiilidh's" attack to fail. Because Aamira's attack failed against a Defense Position monster, Neil activates "Echo Mirror," allowing him to draw one card. If he draws a monster card, Aamira takes damage equal to its level to x300. Neil draws "U.A. Perfect Ace," which is a Level 5 monster, so Aamira takes 1500 as damage (Aamira 3300 > 1800). For every other Plant-Type monster on the field, "Eilidh" gains an additional attack, and "Pixie of the Early Light" is treated as a Plant-Type Monster. "Eilidh" attacks and destroys "Goalkeeper;" Neil activates "Offside Trap," allowing him to Special Summon "Goalkeeper" from the Graveyard in Defense Position and end Aamira's Turn. Turn 4: Niel (Aamira SPC: 4; Niel SPC: 4) Niel Normal Summons "U. A. Midfielder" (1200/1000). Niel returns "Midfielder" to his hand to Special Summon "U.A. Perfect Ace" from his hand in Defense Position (1500/2300). Niel returns "U.A. Goalkeeper" to his hand to Special Summon "U.A. Dreadnaught Dunker" from his hand in Attack Position (2500/1800). Niel activates "Speed Spell - Riryoku", reducing his SPC by 2 (Niel SPC: 4 > 2) to halve "Pixie's" ATK and increase "Dreadnaught Dunker's" ATK by that amount until the End Phase ("Dreadnaught Dunker" 2500 > 4000; "Pixie:" 3000 > 1500). "Dreadnaught Dunker" attacks "Pixie;" Aammira activates "Mirror Mail" to have "Pixie" have ATK equal to "Dreadnaught Dunker." Niel activates "Perfect Ace's" effect to discard one card to negate "Mirror Mail" and destroy it. "Dunker's" attack continues and "Pixie" is destroyed (Aamira 1800 > 0). Niel wins. Due to the survival match rules of the Turbo Duel, it immediately becomes the End Phase. Because "Dreadnaught Dunker" inflicted battle damage, Niel can destroy a card on the field and he has "Eilidh" destroyed. Claire takes over for Team Hurricane with 4000 Life Points, 4 SPC, and Aamira's remaining facedown. Claire Bow vs. Neil Marchal Turn 5: Claire (Claire SPC: 5; Niel SPC: 3) Claire activates "Speed Spell - Dash Pilfer," allowing Claire to take control of a Defense Position monster on her opponent's side of the field. "The Serotiny Sunflower" (1000/0), Claire tunes "Perfect Ace" with "Serotiny" to Synchro Summon "Hellfire of Dianthus" in Attack Position (2600/300). "Dianthus'" attacks and destroys "Dreadnaught" (Neil 4000 > 3900). Claire uses "Danthus'" effect to allow Claire to discard a Plant-Type monster to inflict damage equal to half of "Dreadnaught Dunker's" ATK (Neil 3900 > 2650). Claire sets one card. Turn 6: Niel (Claire SPC: 6; Neil SPC: 4). Neil Normal Summons "Midfielder" and immediately returns it to his hand to Special Summon "U.A. Goalkeeper" from his hand in Defense Position. He sets one card. *''Duel continues next episode...'' Featured Cards Navigation Category:Duels Category:Turbo Duels